Hysterical amblyopia is a diagnosis generally made by identifying contracted visual fields and fluctuating visual acuity in the absence of organic pathology. A preliminary search reveals that there are approximately 103 cases seen by the eye department between 1973 and 1979 with this diagnosis. In this study we propose to follow-up these cases with a questionnaire and repeat eye examination. The objectives of this follow-up will be to confirm the diagnosis; screen for other ophthalmologic, neurologic, and psychiatric illness; establish the outcome in terms of severity and social impairment; identify prognostic factors; determine the influence of treatment; determine the course; more satisfactorily define the symptom complex of the illness; and determine the relationship of symptoms to compensation or litigation. The value of this investigation comes from the fact that the largest long term follow-up of this disorder has an N of 20 patients (all children). Most other follow-ups are either small in number or case reports. With the small number of patients followed-up to this time no substantial conclusions can be made concerning the above objectives. The information obtained in this study will be computerized for statistical analysis.